Maased
Maased is the capital city of the Leyputrians of the Force. The Leyputrian realm is ruled by the High Priestess Asyra Milthuroc from the Tower of Eternity which is the central element of the ancient Leyputrian city and is held sacred by all Leyputrians as it is widely believed to be the place of origin of their race. Maased is most likely the oldest surviving city in the world as it was founded by the first High Priestess, demigod Kelandra d'Erocar in a crater of a dead volcano of northwestern Merador in 6 570 BC, thus making it 7 608 years old. Unlike many other cities, Maased has a spacious, quiet and tranquil feeling to it with the graceful bridges spanning across the Lake of Stars and connecting the various parts of the city. History Maased is among the youngest capital cities, in fact it is the youngest capital city of any race and faction. It's construction began 19 years ago, when Leyputrians under the guidance of Asra Turya joined the Force faction. Places and People Maased is situated in the crater of an inactive volcano in the northwestern part of Merador. Maased Gate Bridge * Maased Gate Bridge The Maased Gate Bridge (aka. Twin Bridges) is the main entrance into the city. Both medieval-looking bridges with statues are considered by travelers to be an architectural wonder. They cross an unnamed lake, which looks completely black, in the northwestern Merador which is known for it's rocky appearance and sparse vegetation. Moonshine Basin Moonshine Basin is the perfectly round crater which occupies the most of the city and where most of the city's amenities can be found. The crater's walls are from a gray-ish moss covered stone which is leaking water in some places which falls into the canal which embraces the tower of eternity which is located in the centre of the Moonshine Basin. It is named after the moonlight which enlights (blesses) the crater in blue light. Tower of Eternity Tower of Eternity is a white marble tower located in the centre of Moonshine Basin which towers above the crater. It houses the residence of the Leyputrian queen, Asra Turya. From there one can access all of the other quarters of the city. In the very top of the tower the eternal fire is burning (hence the name of the tower) which makes the tower visible from all over Merador. The Spiderweb Chambers Underbay * Underbay Underbay (aka. Halfmoon Bay) is a partially flooded cavern located under the rest of the Maased city. The cavern was discovered about 10 years ago, after Maased city was founded. It has been connected to the rest of the city and used as a harbour since. Those who arrive at Underbay by ship from Stonebay or Shaladlar will go through the so-called Laughing Skull which is the only entrance by means of sea travel into the cavern. Inside the cavern there is a large amount of spikes which can damage ships of careless travelers. Many ships lie sunk in the cavern furthermore blocking other ships' way. The winds in the cavern are cold, hissing and turbulent thus inducing fear even in some otherwise dauntless travelers. They are said to waft some people into nothingness. During storms it is not advisable to go to Underbay. The shady Underbay contains docks to: * Stonebay, Wetlands; * Shaladlar, Evergreen Valley. It also has a flight master, an auction house and a rather infamous pub - Another Shot. Category:Capitals Category:Leyputrian